Korra The Avatar Episode 8
by SkyDawn1
Summary: reuploaded due to error in a word In this episode, Korra goes out and about and faces off with Amon! will she be able to kick his buns? find out on this episode!


Korra The Avatar Episode 8 It All Comes Together

"K...Korra?" Asami whispered as I woke up on top of her as she smiled "you fell asleep on me" she said giggling as I got up and shook my head "sorry baby, I was just so tired" I said rubbing my eyes as I looked at the others that were asleep, we had been on the move for about a day now as I was wondering if we were ever going to make it to the air temple as Tenzen woke up and stretched "hey Tenzen? when are we going to arrive at the air temple?" I asked as he looked over to me "we'll be there soon Korra" he said as I sighed "it's just that...I don't know...I just feel like I'm intruding on your family...why couldn't me and Asami and my parents just stayed home and you go with your family? I mean this guy that chased me isn't a threat...I kicked his butt from here to china town...but you're saying that we would be safe from him at your place? he's not a threat anymore Tenzen!" I said as he rubbed his forehead "he still is a threat...Korra he knows the remove bending technique!" Tenzen said as I tilted my head to the side "the what to the who to the what now?" I replied as Tenzen slapped his head "the remove bending technique is much worse than blood bending...the good thing is that only the avatar can do it...but Amon knew how to do it...even citing his blood bending as a way to strip his victims of their bending...he even stripped you of your bending" he said as I rested back "and I got it back! relax Tenzen if he ever gets me again I will always know I can get it back" I said as I saw him get angry "you don't...you don't get it do you? if he gets your bending this time there will BE no getting it back!" he shouted causing the others to wake up "wha...what's going on?" Bolin said as Mako woke up as well "oh nothing...Tenzen thinks I'll lose my bending again for good with this remove bending technique" I said as Mako looked at me "I remember Amon using that on you...but I also saw that it unlocked a new power in you" he said as Tenzen looked at him "yes...but the next time she WON'T be gaining anything...she'll be losing everything! her bending! her life!" Tenzen said as I got up and threw a hand to the side "so what huh? your saying I won't be the same? I am the avatar Tenzen! I will beat Amon you'll see! I am not going to let him use his dirty technique on me!" I shouted as I sat back down to silence "let's just go" I said as Tenzen sighed "very well...Oogi yip yip" he said as the bison flew into the air and headed to the air temple.

We arrived at the air temple as Oogi landed on a platform as we all got off "well...here we are!" Tenzen said as I began to place my hands on my arms and shiver "great, I traded a house for a mansion and a mansion for some temple in the hills of its so fricken cold up here!"  
I shouted as Tenzen slapped his forehead "are you done Korra? because if you are there's a nice sized hut right over there were my wife and the kids live" he said as I rolled my eyes "fine...I'm just saying" I said passing him as Tenzen could only follow shaking his head "so this place seems em..." I began to say only to fall over as a kid flew at me "oh my gosh it's Korra! hi Korra! hi Korra! how are you? it's great you're finally back!" the kid said as I was more confused than anything "Tenzen...who's this? and why is it hyperactive?" I said as he smiled at me "Korra I want you to meet Ikki" Tenzen said as Ikki smiled "oh Korra already knows who I am! me and her go way back!" she said as I got up "ummm...I..." I began to say as I tried getting someone to help me as Tenzen walked over "Ikki the avatar is tired from traveling a long way and needs to rest up" he said as she got off me and nodded "okay! it was nice seeing you again, oh and I bet Naga is going to be happy to see you too!" she said as I tilted my head "who's a Naga?" I said as I looked up only to find a polar bear running at me as I screamed and began running "OH MY GOD IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" I said climbing a nearby tree as it ran to the tree "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed as Tenzen ran over "Korra! this is Naga your companion" he said as I thought back to one of my visions "w...wait a minute...polar recall!" I said jumping down and looking it over "I can't believe it's you polar recall! I said as Tenzens mouth fell open "Korra her names Naga" he said as I looked at him "seriously...polar recall is a lot better then Naga...I mean seriously? Naga sounds boring...polar recall commands respect!" I said as Tenzen sighed as Naga licked my face "whoa now girl...hey does anyone have any dog treats for polar recall?" I said as Asami laughed "baby it's a polar bear" Asami said as I tilted my head "but it has the head of a dog Asami"  
I said as a woman walked up to us "oh my gosh Korra! it's been a while since I last saw you" she said hugging me "oh...who are you?" I said as she pulled back "you don't remember me? is this some kind of joke Korra?" she said as Tenzen placed a hand on her shoulder "it's a long story Pema" he said as she looked at him "well we can go inside you can tell us everything" she said walking up to Tenzen and giving him a big hug "it's about time you got your old boney cute butt here" she said as Tenzen smiled and kissed her causing me to turn and stick a finger in my mouth "god you two get a ro...nope nope scratch that and...the images...I'm gonna go blind" I said as they all laughed and walked into the hut.

"And that's where we are right now" Tenzen said as Pema held her mouth and looked at me as I sighed and lowered my head "this was a bad idea that I came here so I'm going to show myself out" I said getting up and walking only for Pema to grab my hand "your going nowhere...your staying with us...listen Korra, I still care about you and no matter what you will always be a part of this family" she said as I began to hold my head and cry "I don't want to cause anyone any problems...I've been feeling like ever since I became her...that I'm not actually her...I don't want anyone mad at me because I'm not who they think I am...it gets hard...I just want everyone happy" I said as Pema hugged me "your still the same Korra...Korra thought of others so much and wanted the best for them that she often times forgot about herself" Pema said as Bumi walked through the bedroom door "heh yea and she was good about keeping my little bro on his toes ain't that right?" Bumi said grabbing Tenzen and giving him a noogie "cut...it...out Bumi!" Tenzen said breaking free of Bumi "aww come on bro I'm just having fun with ya, and besides you've been gone a long time so it gives me right as the big bro to give you the noogie treatment" Bumi said as Tenzen rolled his eyes "Ummm hi Bumi" I said as he walked up to me and looked me over "well this is Korra, I remember the outfit and that face anywhere" he said giving me a thumbs up as I smiled "Korra? have you eaten yet?" Pema said as we all shook our heads "no we were focused on getting here" I said as she smiled "well tonight were gonna have a great meal" Pema said as me and Asami sat down as Tenzen sighed "I'm at a loss for what to do now...a guy masquerading as Amon is on the loose and we don't know what we should do first" Tenzen said as me and Asami began thinking but coming up with nothing as I looked away sighing "well I would suggest a good old fashioned butt whooping but I don't feel like losing my avatar abilities...there has to be something we can do to...make him leave us alone? or...defeat him?" I said as Tenzen crossed his arms "lets just not think about it today and get some good old rest and relaxation, were safe here and that's all I know" he said as I got up and nodded heading into the kitchen where Pema was "hey Pema? you need any help?" I said as she shook her head "no Korra it's okay" she said as I walked over to her "so you and Tenzen huh?"  
I said as she laughed "yeah...Tenzen is hard headed but...I still love him...you never know true love until you find the one that's right for you" she said as I smiled "Asami is my everything...even when I told her who I was...she still stuck by me...we've been through ups and downs together but...there's no one I would rather spend my life with then her" I said smiling as Pema got the food ready "okay now go back and tell Tenzen to call everyone in" she said as I nodded and walked into the main room "Tenzen get everyone together, dinner is ready" I said as he got up and nodded as he headed out "baby sit by me" Asami said as I sat beside her as she hugged me "I'm never letting you go baby" Asami added as I smiled "I never want you to let me go" I said hugging her back.

"And what is it that is to blame for every problem you have? the avatar!" Amon said as the crowd booed and threw objects at the picture of the avatar as Amon raised a hand "all of these problems will soon be solved! join me and together we all can put an end to the avatar once and for all!" he shouted as the crowd cheered and burned posters of Korra as Amon walked off stage only to be met by Alex "master that was the best speech ever!" she said as he walked past her "now there's only the avatars home left to go and then the avatar will be hated all over the united states" Amon said as they got back in the airship as they took off for Virginia.

Morning came by as I pulled the covers over myself and held Asami in my arms as her eyes began to open "h...hey baby" she said as I smiled and began kissing her "baby...we can't" Asami said as I started kissing her belly as she made the cutest moan as I kissed the side of her thigh as I began to pull her pajama bottoms down only to hear the door open "ugh can't me and my wife just have se..." I began to say throwing the covers off and turning my head only to find Jinora as I covered my mouth "I MEAN...SENSES!" I screamed as Jinora giggled "hi Korra! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she said walking up to me and extending a hand to which I shook it "so your the one in my vision" I said as she nodded as Asami pulled her pajama bottoms up and held me in her arms "well it's a pleasure to meet you Jinora,  
and I also met polar recall too" I said as Jinora tilted her head "polar recall?" she said as I smiled "yea the polar bear with a dog head, I named it polar recall because it commands respect and plus she doesn't take poop from no one" I said as Jinora laughed "you mean Naga?"  
she said as I nodded "yea but I don't prefer Naga as much" I said as Asami got up and walked over to the closet as I stretched my arms and got up "hey Asami?" I asked as she stuck her head behind the closet door "baby? I want to go out tonight" she said as I walked over to her "Asami? why are you behind the door f..." I said as I looked behind the door to find her topless as I turned around and held my nose " I AM SO SORRY ASAMI!" I screamed as Asami blushed and bit her lip while putting on a shirt "it's okay baby, you know you can see me topless anytime" she said as I went up to her "not so loud! there' in the room" I whispered as she looked at me got close to me "it's okay she didn't hear me" she whispered back as I turned to look at Jinora "so...wanna go outside and meet up with polar recall?" I said as Jinora laughed and nodded as we both went outside "polar recall?" I shouted as no one came "polar recall? get your furry buns over here!" I called out again but still no luck as I looked at Jinora "okay Jinora...what am I doing wrong? I try calling polar recall but she won't come" I said as Jinora laughed "maybe you should try Naga instead?" she said as I scratched my head "but Naga is boring! polar recall is much better!  
I mean seriously, what would you rather hear coming from a distance Naga? or polar recall!" I said as Jinora continued laughing "go on and try Naga!" she said as I sighed "Naga! come here girl!" I shouted as Naga came running to me "Naga...your names boring...whoever gave you that name should be slapped" I said as Jinora looked at me weird "but Korra...you gave her that name" she said as I looked at her "what? no I didn't! I would have given her the name polar recall" I said as Jinora sighed "you're not Korra are you" she said as I nodded "the other Korra seems to think I am...the spirit one...but I don't feel like her sometimes" I said petting Naga "it's funny how life is...one day you're enjoying your life and the next...you're someone else" I added as she nodded "well you certainly act like Korra and look like her too so you're all good" she said as I smiled as Asami walked out wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me in "so baby? you wanna try and ride Naga?" she said as I froze up "Ummm I'm fine...you know I don't want to you know...make my butt sore from all the riding of polar recall" I said coughing as Asami giggled come on, I'll be on Naga as well so you won't fall off" she said as I blushed "no, no I'm just fine like this" I said as Asami walked me over to Naga as she placed me on her as she got up with me "why do you always talk me into these thing's" I said as Asami held me in her arms "because I can be very persuasive" she said causing me to blush as I held on to Naga "okay...so is this like Oogi or...?" I asked as Asami softly kicked Nagas sides twice as it sped through the island "OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!" I screamed as it rounded the island and ran back to Jinora as it stopped as I held on to it's fur for dear life as I looked up to find we had stopped as I got down and started to kiss the ground "oh my god solid ground how I missed you" I said kissing the ground as Asami and Jinora looked at me "and you fell in love with Korra because?" Jinora asked as Asami laughed "oh come on Jinora! Korra is special to me...she gets me and is a part of my heart" she said as Jinora smiled softly.

The airship arrived in Virginia as it landed near a podium with huge monitors around it as hundreds of thousands of people gathered as Amon stepped out and flipped on a switch which turned every station in Virginia to focus on the podium as Amon took the stage "people of Virginia, there is a threat to your lives as we speak" he began saying as he flipped a switch on the inside of the podium as a large banner appeared with Korra's image "this is the avatar people! she is ruthless, she is evil, and she won't think twice about killing you or the ones you love!" he said causing the people to rally in anger as he held up a hand to which they all fell silent "but don't you fear because I plan on stopping the avatar and bringing peace to everyone's minds" he added as the crowd cheered and praised Amon as he held his hand up again causing them all to fall silent "I have one more stop to make before I begin making preparations to stop this vile woman, so be on your guard and stay tuned to your television sets" he added as he went back to the airship crossing his arms "next stop is the white house...I'm planning on making a public service announcement to the avatar" he said laughing as the airship took off toward Washington D.C.

Evening arrived as I stretched and yawned as I entered the bedroom only to find Asami in a dress as she turned around and smiled "woah"  
was the only thing I could say as she ran up to me and hugged me "baby!" she said as I blushed "Ummm Asami? what's going on?" I asked as Asami smiled "let's go to a resturaunt baby" she said pulling me as I stopped her "Asami...it took a day to get here on Oogi...are you sure you want to wait a day to go to a resturaunt and a day to go back? I said as she giggled "that's because Tenzen was behind the bison,  
and besides he had to use the bathroom alot...well more than us but still" she said as I sighed and nodded "okay then" I said as we got on Oogi and flew up in the air as we left to Virginia "Korra?" Asami said as we finally got to Virginia at a little past seven at night as I looked over to Asami "yes baby?" I said as she smiled "how about we go to Olive Garden tonight?" she said as I nuzzled her nose "okay baby, lets land Oogi and get us some food" I said as Oogi landed and we both jumped down and entered the restaurant, but as we entered we were quick to notice that a lot of people had stopped eating and were looking at us with evil stares as we walked up to the cashier "Ummm yea,  
a table for two?" I asked as she spits in my face "yea a table for a murderer and a slut!" she shouted as other people got up and walked to us as I wiped my face and started to back up "hey hey now...what's going on?" I said as one guy pointed to us "KILL THEM!" he screamed as I grabbed Asami's hand and ran out of the restaurant only to see more people running at us as me and Asami ran to Oogi and got on him "YIP YIP!" I screamed as he took up to the air as the police took out their guns and began shooting at us "HOLY SHIT! ARE THEY INSANE?!" I screamed as Asami wiped her eyes "I just wanted a day with my baby" she said crying as I moved over to her and held her in my arms "what's going on?" I said as I instructed Oogi to go over to my parent's house as he touched down in the back yard as I jumped down and went inside to have my mom run up to me "is it true? have you been killing people?" she said as I looked at her as if she were crazy "NO! who would tell you a thing like that?" I said as my mom brought us over to the TV as she turned it on as I stepped back "ugh it's that guy again" I said as I balled my fists up and grit my teeth "greeting's everyone and hello again avatar, I have a very simple request for you and it goes as this, meet me alone at the address provided on the screen and we will have a match...if you win I will take back all that I have said and herold you a hero, fail to beat me and I will kill you live on air" he said as I narrowed my eyes "ugh this guy is really starting to piss me off" I said as Asami held me in her arms "NO!" she screamed as I looked at her "Asami..." I said as she began crying hard "I lost you once...I'm not going to lose you again" she said as I held her in my arms "baby...I'm not going anywhere...and besides I faced him before and whooped his butt and I can do it again" I said sitting Asami down "mom? step dad? keep an eye on Asami while I'm gone" I said as they both nodded and I ran out the back door and got on Oogi as we took off as Asami busted out of the back door "KORRA NOOOOO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees and sobbed harder than ever as I made my way to the Amon wannabe.

I got to the place as I parked Oogi in a safe place as I entered what looked like an abandoned lot as I began to look around "Ummm hello?  
is...anyone here?" I said as I slowly walked around the lot as no one was here "hey Amon wannabe...if you want to come out so I can show you what a real avatar can do then come on out so I can whip your butt!" I said as the silence continued as I kicked a rock down the lot as I sighed "what? too afraid to face down the avatar huh? guess you lied to your audience then huh?" I said turning around and walking back "well too bad there's no ch..." I began to say until Amon came behind me and took me down and placed his thumb on my head "goodbye avatar" he said as he used his technique to take all my bending away as I screamed in pain as my body grew bright white and all the bending exploded forth as everything was lost to me as I fell to the ground "the avatar is no more!" Amon shouted as he grabbed me by my neck "and now you will die avatar" he said punching me in the stomach over and over and over again as I began to lose conciousness "w...w...why?" I said as tears streamed down my face as he threw me to the side "because avatar...you humiliated me...  
you made fun of me...you defeated me...YOU MADE MY BROTHER TURN AGAINST ME!" he screamed kicking me in the face as I coughed up blood and began sobbing hard "but...but the most disgusting thing you did...was you betrayed me" he said as he kicked me so hard in my stomach that I went flying a few feet before landing on the ground "and killing you will finally give me the peace I need...killing you will be my achievement...and once your dead I will make sure you NEVER COME BACK!" he said aiming his hand at my heart as he began to slam down on it only for Oogi to smash into him as he flew back a few yards as I weakly got up and got on the bison as we began to leave "NO YOU DON'T" Amon said pointing his fist at Oogi as a hook shot bursted from a compartment in his arm and struck Oogi causing the bison to reel in pain as I went over and pulled it out of him just in time before collapsing of blood loss and dizziness as I looked up at the sky and began crying harder than I had ever cried before as the bison returned to my home.

Oogi landed in the backyard as it passed out as I fell to the ground as the door opened to reveal a hysterical Asami "KORRA NOOOO!"  
she screamed as she ran over to me as I began coughing "y...you were right...I...I'm too...weak" I said as Asami hugged me tight "NO DAMNIT IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed as she ran inside the house with me in tow as she ran to my parents "I'm taking her to the hospital, do you mind if I use your car?" she said as my mother gave her the keys and she ran out to the car as they all got in and drove to the hospital "A...A...Asami?" I said as Asami hugged me tightly and began crying "you're not going, I forbid you from going" she said as I weakly smiled "I...I...I love you..." was the only words I could say as I slipped into the black void yet again "I'm...I'm a failure...I let my cockiness get to me, and for what? all my bending is gone...and I'm now dead...I guess this is what I deserve huh? to die a failure...a failure that can't even save the world" I said as I fell to my knees and started to cry...this was the end...the end of the avatar...now that guy can do whatever he wanted with the earth...and it's all my fault "just let me die" I said curling up in a fetal position and waited for deaths embrace as I closed my eyes "the avatar? giving up? well it doesn't sound like an avatar I would like to take to the dance!" a voice said as I looked up "listen voice...I'm tired and I've been through a hell of a day so...can you just let me die"  
I said in a defeated tone as Aang appeared over me "Ummm what can be so bad about your day?" he said as I turned to him "oh I don't know let's see...oh I'm dead...oh yea and I lost all my bending powers to Amon!" I said as he scratched his head "again?" he said as I sighed and shrugged "I don't know...but all I know is that I'm out for the count and Amon has won" I said closing my eyes as Aang hit me on the head with his staff "hey! cut that out!" I shouted as he kept hitting me "well you said you're down for the count so...guess you can't stop me" he said hitting me on the head again "I said stop it!" I said batting the staff away only for him to hit me on the head again and again "nope not going to stop" he said as I got really angry "I SAID STOP IT!" I screamed as he flicked my head causing me to fly back about three to four miles before landing on the ground as he appeared in front of me "you need to learn to keep it under control" he said as I got up with tears in my eyes "damn you! you think this is a joke? just one big joke? I want my wife back! please...I want my family back...I was wrong...I should have never faced Amon...and now look at me...I'm a failure" I said falling to my knees as Aang sat down beside me "you know what's funny? you have so much more power then Amon...you're so much clever than him and yet...you never utilize it" he said as I looked at him "what do you mean?" I said as he smiled "you remember that destiny I had that you now have?" he said as I nodded "and remember how even I couldn't solve it?" he said as I nodded "well...congratulations! you solved it!" Aang said as I got up and looked at him "...no...you rat bastard! you think by having me die it will solve your riddle? I'm dead! I will never be able to kiss Asami! I will never be able to ride polar recall! I wont even be able to see my family! they'll be grieving for me all over again...and it's my fault! I should have relied on my friends and took him down when the time was right!" I said as the void quickly got me as I woke up in the hospital bed as I started to breathe heavily "w...what the hell?" I said as I laid back on the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling "I have no bending...what am I going to do now?" I said as I became uncertain as to how I will ever get my bending back ever again...or if I ever really fulfilled my destiny...because as it stands...it doesn't feel like I fulfilled my destiny at all.

(A/N) Korra lost her bending again? I wonder how she will gain it back? maybe some kind of quest! and is her destiny really fulfilled?  
or maybe it will come to bear fruit once she gains all her bending back! stay tuned because you never know! and make sure to fave and comment for more!


End file.
